Fine Sword
by Kajune
Summary: While having an oppotunity to walk around the halls of Namimori Junior High, Yamamoto meets someone who has a very special something for him. No Pairings.


**Title** : Fine Sword

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

One hour after a lunch break at Namimori Junior High, a long silver-haired man stands before the school's entrace. He wears a green T-shirt, black gloves, blue jeans, and red sneakers. In his left hand he holds a nicely wrapped up package that has a length of a sword. He awaits patiently for someone to spot him, as he always keeps his eyes back and forth from the package he holds.

Right this very moment, some students are free to walk around the halls due to both teachers and Hibari Kyoya being off duty for a while. Technically, teachers are having a quick meeting before continuing to the next period, while Hibari is having a nice nap on the school's roof.

As some students _do _walk around the halls, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hayato Gokudera and Yamamoto Takeshi talk and walk near the windows of the school's second floor halls, and Yamamoto happens to be the one right next to the windows.

The 3 all talk along the way as they walk with no real destination. But as they do, something is caught at the tip of Yamamoto's left eye, and he turns to see it clearly out the window. Only to be surprised to see someone familiar to him standing by his school's entrance. He turns to face the window in shock. Both of his eyes are narrowed on the man that is sure to be...

"SQUALO!!!" The baseball player yells at the top of his lungs. Surprising almost everybody who are in 15 feet of him, that includes Tsuna and Gokudera.

As his 2 friends try to get themselves pulled together, both of them wonder why in the world did Yamamoto yell out that swordman's name, and who is he looking at!?

Having been filled with curiosity, and a slight worry, Tsuna and Gokudera both run to the window and stand on opposite sides of Yamamoto. Only to spot Superbia Squalo wearing casual clothes and standing by the school's entrace, not knowing that someone has already spotted him.

"What the!?" Tsuna yells in confusion, and shock.

"That's...!" Gokudera tries to say.

Deep down, Yamamoto felt like he had to go see him. Something made him believe that he should go show himself to Squalo no matter what the other 2 say. So, without hesitation, the Rain guardian says...

"I gotta go see him." Those were the last words he told his friends before running towards the stairs and heading down to the other Rain guardian.

Luckily, Yamamoto ran fast enough to not hear any protests coming from either of them. Because if they did succesfully protest, he might lose his chance to see his favourite opponent.

As he boldly approach clueless Squalo, he decides to call his name.

"Squalo!" His words surprise the swordsman, who got starttled before turning to face the direction from where the voice was coming from. Only to see the Rain guardian of the Vongola family cheerfully running towards him, waving his hand in the air so he can clearly notice him. But, just calling him, was far more than enough.

Surprisingly, Squalo seemed happy to see him. He showed a gentle smile the minuet he saw Yamamoto running towards him, and when he arrived, that smile did not fade.

"So, you saw me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw you threw the window of the second floor. Why are you here? And all dressed like that??" Yamamoto took a proper look at the clothes that Squalo was wearing. No one would suspect that a member of the Varia would dress up all casually like this.

But after one heavy sigh, Squalo began to say...

"Forgot about how I'm dressed. I'm here because I got you a gift."

Yamamoto was shocked at the answer. Since when did Squalo become so generous and get him something? I mean, not just Squalo, who in the Varia would do such a thing!?

Before Yamamoto could react or say anything, Squalo showed him the wrapped up package he had been holding the entire time, with great care.

"Here. This is a very powerful and strong sword. I spent like 2 weeks or so trying to make it perfect for you. Having it not too heavy, too light. Just, the way you'll like it."

Yamamoto was totally flattered by the gift. Right now, he was given a very fine sword from a very prideful swordsman. From what Squalo had just said, it seems like...

"You made this? For me!?" The answer, was a nod.

"Thank you so much! I...I can't believe that you would go threw such a thing for someone like me." Yamamoto said as he took hold of the wrapped up gift with both hands.

"You're a great swordsman. I don't think I'd find anyone as kind-hearted as you who is able to us a sword as good as me." Squalo commented, as he watched the reaction Yamamoto was showing as he looked at the gift in his hands.

"Thank...You. Squalo." Yamamoto had never felt so happy in his life. The gift he was holding, was the best gift he had ever had. He wish he could thank Squalo so badly. But...

"Take good care of it. I know you'll love it." Not wanting to be complimented in such sentimental ways in a public area like this, Squalo said his final words and walked away.

While Yamamoto still stood there all proud and happy of what he got. But, the teenager was still consious enough move from the spot he was standing, and stand at another spot where he could see Squalo walk away more clearly.

He couldn't be more thankful, to Superbia Squalo.

---

**End**


End file.
